


Floral Sunsets

by whoreshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, jun is a florist, soonwoo are just boyfriends here, wonwoo has ards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreshi/pseuds/whoreshi
Summary: Soonyoung finds a way to make Wonwoo feel loved during his last 32 days of living.





	1. Aromatic Petals

Soonyoung calmly walks in the middle of the busy hallway inside the hospital, a relaxed expression displayed on his face as he heads to the elevator while trying to get through the occupied hallway. He may seem calm and not even bothered by anything, but deep inside, carved on his heart is the heavy burden he had been hardly carrying since Wonwoo was confined in the hospital.

Wonwoo has ARDS since he was young, and Soonyoung only found it a few months after they got together whilst he accepts the fact that the other boy kept it as a secret from him. Soonyoung witnessed Wonwoo coughing out blood and had trouble breathing, and at that time Soonyoung panicked, not knowing what to do at first but then he quickly called the ambulance in a second anyways.

Wonwoo begged Soonyoung to not bring him to the hospital yet for Wonwoo knew what will happen if he did; he’ll be hospitalized for the rest of his life. But Soonyoung had a point overpowering him right there on the spot as he said to the younger male, “Your illness would just worsen if you continue living on the open environment of the world. It’s better for you to stay now at the hospital and treat it like your new home so you have a place where you could cough out everything as you can than coughing out blood in public.”

Back to the present time, Soonyoung gets out of the elevator as soon as he reached the respective floor wherein Wonwoo’s room was located. Soonyoung inhales the fragrance of the bouquet of flowers he bought just this morning from his friend Junhui’s flower shop, and he was to give it to Wonwoo for his visitation today. Soonyoung smiles to himself upon realizing how really excellent was the scent of the flowers, a thing he surely assumes would Wonwoo love. The afternoon sun from the open windows of the hallways shines on him, adding the vibe of positivity to his struggling heart as it brought up a warm grin to his face. Soonyoung was contented to how beautiful the world is and to the fact how there are still more pretty things to go through in the future, yet, there is still a single thing he mostly want to get even if it means for the universe to fight him until the end; regain Wonwoo’s normal health and let him continue living as a normal person without coughing out blood anytime and anywhere, without struggling to breath normally and without getting fevers unexpectedly. Clearly, Soonyoung wanted to get the old precious times he and Wonwoo spent together as an ordinary couple with warm kisses and gentle hugs here and there.

Soonyoung steps in front of the plain white door of Wonwoo’s hospital room, breathing the aromatic smell of the flowers for the last time before opening the door without any hesitation. As soon as he did so, an elegant sight greeted Soonyoung. Wonwoo was standing by the window so his back was facing Soonyoung while his hand was connected to the IV bag. Wonwoo had to slowly and carefully turn around to see Soonyoung without disconnecting his delivery of his medications.

A delighted smile appeared on Wonwoo’s peaceful face, and Soonyoung was not sure whether it was because of his presence or the bouquet of flowers he was holding. Soonyoung steps forward until he was face to face with Wonwoo with just his hospital bed being in the middle of them. Soonyoung reaches out his hands holding the bouquet, waiting for Wonwoo to take it. Soonyoung genuinely smiles when Wonwoo happily took it.

Seeing Wonwoo smelling it made Soonyoung come to realization and the short scene broke his heart. Wonwoo acted like he didn’t even smell it and put it up to his nose for smelling purpose, stroking the petals gently with graceful hands.

“Ah, too bad, you can’t smell it.” Soonyoung says with pity and sorrow clearly visible in his tone. “At least believe me in this, Wonwoo; it really smells nice and heaven-like. I’m sure if you could smell it for real, you’ll love it, maybe even more than me. But to explain it, it just smells like a somewhat mix of sunflowers dipped in honey with a fresh fragrance of roses and strawberry cream.”

“I can smell it,” Wonwoo speaks, throat a bit croaky but Soonyoung understands anyways. Soonyoung twitched his eyebrows. “I can smell it through your heart and soul, Soonyoung.”

At first, Soonyoung silenced for awhile, taking kindly the peaceful soundless air inside the room, before Wonwoo continues to talk.

“Didn’t you say it yourself, Soonyoung?” Says Wonwoo as he mildly hugged the bouquet to his chest. “Didn’t you say that our hearts and soul are connected? As us being lovers?”

Soonyoung smiles before nodding. “Oh yes I did. By the way, the number of flowers in that bouquet is according to the days until your d-death.” Soonyoung trembles at the last word, and Wonwoo knows how much the older is very sensitive to that term.

“It’s okay, Soonyoung, don’t feel sensitive,” Wonwoo tenderly demands. “Just say it normally, no need to get shy.”

Soonyoung took in his words before continuing to speak. “Okay. So, the doctor told us that you have 32 days before you die, right? I told a florist friend of mine to make a bouquet out of 32 flowers, and that’s it. It turned out well and wonderful, didn’t it? That florist friend is a Herbology genius and flowers smarty. I told him that I am going to give it to my love, and he told me red and pink are the main colors for that genre, with a mix of peach and yellow to show how bright can be your love.” Soonyoung states while walking to the edge of the bed before heading in front of Wonwoo. “I want to tell you that I really love you, Wonwoo, and I’ll never stop loving you.” He stops for a quick while as he hugs Wonwoo tenderly with warmth. “And about the number of flowers, everyday I’ll visit you and pick out a flower each day as I say a letter to you. Until at the very last piece of flower, I’ll continue to recite my meaningful messages to you, whether you are weak or not yet weak depending on your condition. How creative would that be, my love? I’ll try my best for you, babe.”

Then, in a second, a passionate mixed with little lust kiss was shared in the middle of a sun shined brightly hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not sure if it is possible for you to cough out blood when you have ards so kindly please do not take this story seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

30 days passed by in a blink of an eye. 30 meaningful letters were successfully recited by heart and soul and were sincerely delivered to Wonwoo’s contented and enlightened heart. And Soonyoung was happy, yet, still not contented with what he clearly wanted.

  
Soonyoung walked through the hallways, avoiding people as possible as he can to avoid bumping to anyone since he became antisocial lately, which Jihoon guessed was because of Wonwoo’s expected death nearing by every second that passed.

  
Soonyoung was still a few steps away from Wonwoo’s room, but from the distance, he saw a hassle at a crowded part in the middle of the hallway a few feet away from where Soonyoung was stepping on. Soonyoung at first wasn’t surprised because of course it’s normal to have those fussy scenes at almost every busy hospitals, but then the realization came to strike right at his head; it was happening at exactly in front of Wonwoo’s room; and his door was widely open too. Soonyoung stood there, too scared to watch what will happen next until someone in a bed was brought out of the room by nurses with obvious urgent looks on their mask covered faces.

  
It was Wonwoo unconscious, and although Soonyoung was a bit far from where he was, he can see his love lying there lifelessly, and it horribly shattered his heart.

  
Soonyoung had no time to waste everything, so he ran, but the nurses pushed Wonwoo hurriedly to who knows where, and Soonyoung was left behind. Lucky for him, there was a nurse that came to check Wonwoo’s room and she somehow noticed Soonyoung’s presence as he approached her.

  
“Oh, are you an acquaintance of Mr. Jeon?” She questioned, entering Wonwoo’s open room before heading to his hospital bed.

  
“We’re lovers,” Soonyoung blurted out with no hesitation. “He’s my boyfriend.”

  
“He was sent to the surgery room,” the nurse stated, fixing the white blanket on the hospital bed. “He was to have a cardiac surgery. But undergoing through it wouldn’t be easy as you think and the possibility of failure is high. If the surgery fails, then he sadly dies. But don’t worry, don’t let negative thoughts consume you. Be positive always, okay?”

  
Soonyoung struggled to find a word to say as a response.

  
The gentle nurse smiled at him. “It’s okay. He can make it and stay strong.”

 

-

 

Soonyoung dramatically watched the night scenery of the busy streets of Seoul below him by 15 floors by the window of Wonwoo’s room, hands resting on the window sill. Jihoon was with him inside the room, busily playing a game on his PSP while seated on a couch on the corner of the hospital room.

“Why is Wonwoo undergoing a surgery when he’s supposed to die right away?” Soonyoung mumbles to himself, but Jihoon eventually heard it. “And who requested for him to get it? Who in the world paid for it?”

Jihoon lits up his face to look at Soonyoung’s back facing him. “It was me.” Jihoon spoke, voice serious. “It was me, Soonyoung, it was me myself.” Jihoon could tell Soonyoung had his eyebrows arched, wondering and confused about the facts, so he answered the desired answer right away. “I did it because I wanted you to be happy, Soonyoung.”

_One sunny afternoon, on the seventh day of Soonyoung’s continuous proposals to Wonwoo, Jihoon came to visit Wonwoo at the hospital while Soonyoung was still stuck at his part time job. It was at that time too when Jihoon had to talk with Wonwoo and have a serious conversation with him inside his room, with their privacy believed to be safe._

_“Wonwoo,” Jihoon called Wonwoo’s attention, the older turning around to look at him. “Don’t tell this to Soonyoung, okay? I don’t want him to know anything about it until at_ _the assigned day.”_

  
_Wonwoo glances at Jihoon. “What is it?”_

  
_“I’m going to get you a surgery. I’ll be the one to pay for you.” Jihoon confessed. “Soonyoung will surely be mad about this, but I just want him to be happy.”_

  
And lucky for Jihoon, Wonwoo clearly understood, taking kindly the younger’s words carved into his mind and kept the promise loyally.

  
“What else did you do?” Soonyoung questioned, turning to Jihoon to talk to him with face to face.

  
Popped in his own mind was another memory Jihoon couldn’t forget, and it may seem vigorous but he shares it out to Soonyoung anyways.

  
_“Are you Mr. Jeon’s acquaintance?” Asked a nurse kindly, but Jihoon replied cruelly._

  
_“I’m just a friend, and we have no time to talk about this.” Jihoon responded. “Set the day for his surgery. NOW.” But the nurses just stood there, judging him. Some even laughed at him, making him feel offended. Jihoon’s blood boiled, his anger gradually rising._

  
_“Again, I DEMAND A CARDIAC SURGERY FOR ARDS!” Jihoon harshly exclaimed impatiently, his loud voice booming throughout the hospital’s hallway which also probably disturbed the other patients from inside their rooms too. The nurses felt threatened and afraid, yet, they still didn’t even mood. Again, Jihoon fumed. “SET THE AVAILABLE DATE FOR HIM NOW. THIS WILL NOT BE BACKED OUT.” He hoarsely commanded, and without wasting time, they ran to the main office to set a schedule for Wonwoo’s surgery under Jihoon’s order._

  
“You fought the nurses?” Soonyoung’s eyes widened, shocked of what he had just heard. “Just how much more could you be disrespectful?”

  
“I can be disrespectful whenever I want.” Jihoon admitted. “I did it for you. For Wonwoo. For the both of you. I wanted the both of you to be happy.”

  
Soonyoung raises an eyebrow. “I get the fact that you know well how me and Wonwoo have a complicated relationship because he has a serious illness requiring hospitalization, but why would you want us to be happy?”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung on the eyes, locking starry gazes with him. “Soonyoung, I love you. I love you for real, but Wonwoo was there to take my place and become your happiness instead. During all these times you two were together, I hid the pain my heart could barely take and accept. But then later on, I accepted your relationship, and I swear, Wonwoo’s whole existence is a big thing for me that I have to thank him so much for being born. He was there for you, he was there to make you smile, he was there to be your pure joy, he was there to be your everything and he was there to love you.”

  
Soonyoung noticed the sorrowful expression barely covered in Jihoon’s face, and somehow, it pained Soonyoung too.

  
“Sorry, Jihoon,” Soonyoung apologizes, and Jihoon knew well that it was by heart and soul. “I’m sorry, but I love Wonwoo more.”

  
No matter how painful it was and no matter how it hurt his heart, Jihoon accepted the truth. Jihoon tried his best not to cry, and he guesses that maybe he has to thank Soonyoung for changing the topic real quick.

  
“Today is his 31st day of living according to his expected last 32 days of living.” Soonyoung mutters. “And I haven’t even told him my last two messages for him, especially the very last one. It’s the most meaningful out of all messages I made for him, and it’s the message I wanted to tell him the most. But where is he? I was expecting he would be staying here lying on his bed like the usual, but he’s not. He’s in the surgery room when in fact he didn’t even need it.”

  
Jihoon pouts for a second but then becomes back to being serious. “Are you now pointing the fact that you didn’t want Wonwoo to undergo surgery to me?” Jihoon presses.

  
“It’s partially like that.” Soonyoung simply replies. “But thanks for making him do it anyways, Jihoon. The thing is, I don’t think they would succeed in the surgery. It’s not that I’m not being positive, I’m just telling the truth. I am admitting it, I do think they would fail. I doubt they’ll save Wonwoo. So that basically would just make the surgery and hard works into waste.”

  
Jihoon slams the chair beside him. “You’re just doubting it-“

  
“Doubting what?” Soonyoung interrupts. “I am telling the truth. Just you wait until the time comes.”

 

-

 

It’s the 32nd day. Soonyoung was out on a grassy field near the town side, watching the sun set. Since Soonyoung didn’t get to say his 31st letter to Wonwoo because he pretty much stayed in the surgery room, here he was, about to recite his message while facing the sun decorated with orange painted skies and clouds. Wonwoo loved sunsets because he thought they were signs of meaningful goodbyes, and he loves it more when flowers are beneath a sunset.

“Dear Wonwoo,” Soonyoung starts off delicately, aiming for a graceful flow. He grips in his hand the 31st flower he picked out yesterday. “I may have said this several times already but hey, I love you darling. Everyday you would enlighten my spirit, and everytime you would always be there for me. I want to tell you that I’m very thankful. I may not be able to openly express my huge gratitude to you but hey, thank you for everything you’ve done. I hope you become happy wherever you come after this life and when you’re not here anymore. Thank you so much for all the good times. I love you, Wonwoo. I know you can be happy in your next life. Thank you.” As soon as Soonyoung finishes his letter, he sighs, breathes the cold breeze, and huffs. He gazes at the setting sun, and he realized it was getting darker. He huffs for one more time until he heard his phone ring from inside his pocket. He gets it out, and upon hearing that it was the hospital needing him because of Wonwoo, Soonyoung quickly ends the short call and hurriedly ran to the hospital. He had no time to waste.

As soon as he reached the place and then to the surgery room, a nurse appeared out of nowhere and blocked his way. “Mr. Kwon, I came to meet you to report new updates regarding Mr. Jeon’s status.”  
Soonyoung stayed silent, closely listening to the female who had a written clipboard on her arm.

“As of today at 5:15 in the afternoon, Jeon Wonwoo has passed away due to Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome and due to failed surgery also. We’re terribly sorry for your loss, Mr. Kwon, but all the doctors and surgeons tried their best. It’s up to you to decide when will his funeral be held. You are to sign the papers I will be giving you later. His body is back to his hospital room now for anyone to visit by the way.”

The moment the nurse turned her heel walking away, Soonyoung let out all of his tears. He cried, he sobbed, he wailed. His love was gone.

He turned around, making his way to Wonwoo’s hospital room as he runs fast, very eager to see him even though he’s already dead. He opens the door quick; the sight of his lover’s body covered in white cloth tragically greeting him. He dropped to his knees by the younger’s bed, longingly holding his pale hand as Soonyoung gazes at his unconscious face.

“Hey Wonwoo,” Soonyoung nudges, of course not getting any reply from the already dead boy.

“Look at you, you left me so suddenly without even hearing me out on my last message to you,” Soonyoung starts to bawl his eyes then eventually sobs uncontrollably, tears now streaming down his face. He lays the red rose onto Wonwoo’s numb palm, opening the letter for himself to read.

“Here I go, Wonwoo, you better listen closely, okay?” Soonyoung takes a long breath, trying to stop weeping.

“To the most precious gem I ever met in my life, I love you. Your smiles that brightened my days, your voice that made my heart skip a beat, your gazes that made me fall for you, and your everything that made me love you. When I asked you out and you accepted, I was so happy I cried all night and kept thinking about it. When you first kissed me, I thought it was a dream. When we first slept together, I was glad I got to spoon you as we spend the night cuddling softly. But the next day, you just happened to appear weak even though I watched you become healthy days before that. You were healthy, so I was startled when you collapsed, your pulse was risky, and in a moment you were brought to the hospital. I still remember that day so vividly. That's when I found out from your mom that you were gravely ill. You had ARDS. Your dad told me you've been experiencing symptoms for awhile now, but you doubted it. I hate how you didn't tell me anything, but I also wanted to rip my hair out because I was an awful boyfriend, I didn't see the signs through you. You were always light-headed, you coughed a lot, and you were prone to fatigue. I'm sorry I didn't take care of you well, I was too blinded by love all I wanted to do was make you happy. We didn't get to enter the following stages of love, but I can say I am already satisfied with how we were boyfriends, no matter how we never got engaged, married, and build a family. I love you so much Wonwoo. I hope we meet again in our next lives. Oh, I also planned your funeral on Friday. We became official on a Friday. I still remember how you punched me straight in the face and called me an idiot for bottling all my feels for you. I'm really sorry, Wonwoo. I'm the one who deserved to be on that hospital bed, not you. You didn't deserve it at all. Please come back."

Soonyoung bent down to kiss Wonwoo's bony hand, giving it a soft peck.

Wonwoo was gone and would never come back. Soonyoung chose to accept it despite the heavy melancholy clawing at his heart.

 

-

 

It was a bright sunny day, a few days after Wonwoo's funeral. Soonyoung kept himself busy with both his part-time job and college stuffs for it was his last year. Thinking of his studies made him remember his promise with Wonwoo that they made together way back then during freshman year.

" _Let's graduate together,_ " Soonyoung could still clearly remember that deep voice, where he found determination in. It was really melancholic how they would never get to gradute together, and it'll be just Soonyoung alone to go up the stage. He spoke to the organizers of the event and informed them that he'll take his boyfriend's awards on behalf of him. Even though Wonwoo attended just the first semester and spent the second semester in the hospital, Soonyoung was sure that boy will still get all those gold medals and certificates. Nonetheless, Soonyoung cannot be more proud of the fact Wonwoo is such an achiever. It's a shame he didn't get a proper life, let alone a decent ambition and future.

He tilts his head up and looked at the clear sky just as the wind started blowing.

"Hey, Won, I hope you're happy up there." Soonyoung forces a smile to himself. "You said whoever gets left behind has to stay. As much as I want to join you wherever you are, I have to listen to your words. So alright, I have to continue living. You're still my inspiration. Graduation is in a few days, please watch over me."

"Talking to Wonwoo again?" A familiar voice spoke from behind, and Soonyoung didn't even bother to turn around and check who it was.

"Why do you care, Jihoon? You don't know how it feels when the heaven rips away your sunshine from you all of a fucking sudden. I feel like I've lost a huge part of me."

"You're still breathing. You still have a soul, you still have limbs, you still have a body in one piece. Do things that make you contented. Do it for Wonwoo. He wouldn't want you mourning over him all day."

"Thanks Jihoon, but I feel like digging his grave just to see his beautiful face again."

"Go back to the dorms, I think you're on crack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> effin finally im done!! i was sad when i wrote this and it killed me when i killed wonwoo but meh im rlly sorry, i love soonwoo :(((


End file.
